carryonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carry On Again Doctor
Dr Frederick Carver (Kenneth Williams) arrives at Long Hampton Hospital for his rounds on the ward, accompained by his mouse-like assistant Miss Fossdick (Patsy Rowlands). Dr James Nookey (Jim Dale) is already in hot water when Carver accosts him in the corridor. The young medic has mistakenly gone in to the women's washroom, and Miss Armatige (Ann Lancaster) is convinced that he wants to do than have a scrub. Nookey tries to apologise but the poor woman, already reduced to near hysteria, really loses her rag when Nookey loses his towel. The incident promts Carver to discuss Nookey's conduct with the senior house surgeon Dr Ernest Stoppidge (Charles Hawtrey). A stickler for the rules, Stoppidge calls for disciplinary action against Nookey, but Carver is prepared to overlook Nookey's overexposure, but proves more fastidious when dealing with a wealthy private patient, the refined and stately Mrs Ellen Moore (Joan Sims), who feels ten years younger since Carver removed her appendix. When Mrs Moore asks Carver how she can show her appreciation, he suggests a contribution to the inauguration of a private clinic - 'The Frederick Carver Foundation'. Mrs Moore, who was expecting a different type of private request, declines the invitation, explaining that she already contributes to a mission hospital in the Beatific islands as a way of showing her gratitude to the natives following the death of her husband there. Dr Nookey is starting to count his blessings when curvy blonde Goldie Locks (Barbara Winsdor) is wheeled into Casualty after falling on her bottom during a photo-shoot. Goldie is delighted that, as the X-Ray shows no fractures, she can get on with her modelling. However, a quick tour of the X-Ray room leads to total havoc when the X-Ray machine breaks down, resulting in the hospital circut board exploding, and Nookey ending up in the proverbial doghouse. Luckily, Carver is willing to overlook the latest indiscretion in exchange for Nookey's help in persuading Mrs Moore to help finance Carver's medical foundation. Unfortunately, Stoppidge is incensed that Nookey is of the hook, and forces the issue by adding neat surgical alcohol to Nookey's drink at the hospital ball. The now drunk Nookey tries to persuade Goldie to stay in one of the private rooms while he fetches some champagne. Sadly, Goldie leaves the ball and goes home, so when Nookey enters the private room, he comes face to face with Miss Armitage! The following day, Carver offers Nookey a compromise - either Nookey gets struck off, or travels to the Beatific Islands to serve as doctor at the medical mission. Nookey decides to take the mission job, only to find on his arrival that the islands are hardly the tropical paradise he had been hoping for, and some of the residents are exasperating - especially the hospital orderly Gladstone Screwer (Sid James), who runs a disorderly clinic beset with mosquitoes, constant rain and primitive facilities! Screwer is enjoying some of the local attractions - namely a wife for every day of the week!. Nookey is having trouble forgetting Goldie, so Screwer introduces him to a nubile native named Scrubba (Shakira Baksh), who is more roly-poly that pretty Polynesian! Nookey's state of despair disappears a week later when Scrubba returns, having slimmed down thanks to a magic formula from the local witch doctor. Nookey imediatly flies home, planning to import the exotic potion, just as Mrs Moore sends Carver out to the island to investigat Nookey's behaviour, leaving Stoppidge in charge of the hospital. By the time Carver arrives at the islands, Nookey has already gone into business with Mrs Moore to market the slimming formula.Classic Carry On Film Collection number 28 =References= Category:The Films